


Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Episode 6: It's a Freaky Friday

by BlueDaze, kellydean, WhiteSakura59



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is endgame, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 14, Skinwalker, Slow Burn, season 14 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDaze/pseuds/BlueDaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellydean/pseuds/kellydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSakura59/pseuds/WhiteSakura59
Summary: As much as Dean loved Cas, this wasn’t his idea of being inside him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has helped me through the process of making this episode! I really appreciate it, especially since it's my first time writing fan fiction and I'm no writer. Nonetheless, this was super fun challenge for me! Enjoy!
> 
> Art: [anaturalsuperfan](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anaturalsuperfan) (yours truly on tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
> About Destiel Fanfic Season 15:
> 
> Welcome to the Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Project! This series will comprise of 20 episodes (as separate works under the DestielFanficSeason15 collection) posting every Thursday for the next 20 weeks during the hiatus between season 14 and 15. This project is a collaboration between a group of authors, artists and betas. Each week different authors and artists will take part, with various configuration of authors and artists working in teams for each episode.
> 
> The endnotes will be updated with a link to the next episode once it posts, and you can always see all works in the collection here. Please also consider joining us on tumblr at [destielfanficseason16](https://destielfanficseason16.tumblr.com/) and [destielwritersroom](https://destielwritersroom.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Notes on the series: Destiel is endgame. While this fic is rated for PG-13, later fics in the series will be rated a lot higher, some Explicit. Please read the tags for individual episodes, although there are unlikely to be anything more graphic than canon-level violence.

The forested mountains were rather active this time of year in Santa Cruz. People came to camp and reserve cabins for extended stays to enjoy nature.

Despite the wide variety of outdoor activities, a young girl and her friend decided to celebrate their reunion inside of a trailer and play video games. They hadn’t seen each other in months, so they decided that this was the best way to pass the time. 

Cara's mother would eventually push them to go outside, but for now she let them enjoy themselves in the comfort of their cabin as she relaxed in a small neighboring trailer a short distance away. It was a one room cabin with no windows. 

It was peaceful and never boring because of the occasional wildlife. The only thing keeping their trailer and reserved cabin area apart from the local wildlife was a seven foot tall, metal fence. Nothing came in or out unless they had the key to the gate. It made a ruckus when opened and closed. It was set in place to keep other campers off their rented property as well as unwelcomed animals such as the neighbor’s aggressive dog. Since it had been previously mistreated by children, it had snarled at the girls.

One of the girls noticed it was two in the morning. “Hey, I gotta take a leak. Where’re the flashlights again?” Daisy asked.

“I think my mom placed them on the nightstand. Good thing we already put batteries in them, it’s pitch black out there.”

“Dude, I love this place, but this cabin needs its own bathroom. Going to the trailer is such a drag. Plus these're such tiny flashlights.” Daisy retrieved one and left the cabin. 

Enough time had passed to make Cara impatient and go check on her friend. When she opened the door, the other girl was standing right in front of the door, facing it with an unreadable expression, which made the other yelp in surprise.

“Ha, ha,” she said, irritated by the scare, "you got me Daisy. Very funny.”  
Seeing as Daisy didn’t respond, she grabbed a flashlight, shrugged and told her that she also wanted to use the bathroom. 

Her friend's hand felt cold to the touch when they brushed against each other. Cara thought nothing of it since her friend had been outside for a while, so she dismissed it and began to walk towards the trailer. Her friend silently followed close behind. 

“You’re such a weirdo, what’s wrong with you?” she said over her shoulder. There was no response from Daisy as she stopped in front of the trailer’s door, and blankly stared ahead. Cara frowned, annoyed, but decided to continue to the bathroom to quickly get back to their game. Now walking down the hallway she noticed the bathroom door was closed, which was odd since they always kept it open to show vacancy. She tried opening it but it was locked.

“Uhm, I’m still in here,” came Daisy’s voice from the other side of the door. Cara yelped again out of surprise. There was no way Daisy could be in two places at once, which was why she was confused as to what was going on. Looking down the hallway to the open front door, the person she once thought was her friend was gone. She screamed.

“Cara, why are you yelling?” Cara turned around, finding her mother coming up behind her from the trailer's bedroom, "it’s the middle of the night. You scared me.”

"I du-dunno…" was all Cara stuttered. She knew her mother wouldn't believe her. 

Once Daisy came out from the bathroom, her mother told them to go back to their trailer and go to sleep, they had plans in the morning. Cara's thoughts of using the bathroom all but forgotten. As they made their way back, she told her friend what happened to her, but Daisy was incredulous and simply blamed sleep deprivation, which Cara tried to believe was what happened.

Settling back into their cabin and sitting down to play one last round, they heard a loud sound outside, as if someone was constructing in the middle of the woods at three in the morning. Cara felt a cold sweat overcome her and looked over at Daisy mortified. The neighbor’s dog began to bark incessantly as they tried to play their game again. After what felt like forever, the dog stopped barking, but the rumbling continued.

“That’s it. I wanna know what the heck is out there!” Daisy stood and equipped herself with a baseball bat that they'd brought with them. “I’ll be right back.”

Cara wanted to stop her but knew there was no changing her mind, so she nodded and waited by the closed door, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to hear what was going on outside. After a few minutes she heard running footsteps coming right at the door and in came Daisy, breathing heavily and scrambling to move anything heavy in front of the door.

“What is it?” Cara asked as she caught on to what her friend was doing. ”What did you see? What did you see!?”

“I du-dunno! I dunno what I saw! What it was!” her voice noticeably cracked and shook as she frantically pushed their furniture towards the front door. “Ju-just help!" She was becoming frustrated. "Why doesn’t the door have a damn lock?!”

“I don’t know! But what happened? Tell me what happened!” 

"Later!"

They somehow managed to have enough heavy furniture and random things in the doorway, thinking this would definitely stop whatever was out there. Her friend still seemed visibly shook about it, but finally explained what she'd seen.

“I was wa-walking around the garden until I saw your mom,” Daisy stammered, “but when I walked up to her and to-told her that something was out in the woods, she turned around and gave me a really creepy smi-smile and then I realized she was on the other side of the fence.”

The sound of a dog whimpering in pain came from far away and suddenly, they heard loud scratching on the other side of the door, making the girl’s blood run cold. 

Scratching turned into pounding. They screamed and tried to stay in the center of the room hoping it would prevent them from getting caught by the thing. An uncanny voice that came from the other side of the thin walls sounded like someone or something trying to imitate Cara's mother's voice, telling them to go to sleep, sending a shiver down their spines.

It felt like hours after hours passed until the creature stopped banging and scratching at their door and walls, repeating the same sentence in an inhuman voice. Cara sobbed while Daisy looked like her mind had left her body from the terror.

The noises coming from outside abruptly stopped for a few moments until they both heard a bloodcurdling scream from the trailer. 

Silence followed.

The two girls refused to leave the room, even when the owner passed by from his own cabin to look for his dog that hadn’t come back. He called the police and claimed he saw a trail of blood coming from inside the trailer, later to be revealed by the police that the mother had been skinned alive. The girls were sent back to town to reunite with parents and guardians, still too terrified to say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's feelings towards Castiel had always been there, but now he needed to talk to Castiel and tell him he loved him. Because of Dean's awareness towards Castiel, he was now a stuttering, blushing mess. He couldn't look Castiel in the eye for long without becoming embarrassed.

For the past few days, Dean had been looking for any excuse to get out of the bunker and the case he found seemed like just the thing to get his mind off of what had happened the other day. Dean needed to find the right time to tell Cas, but it was overwhelming thinking about it. He needed to occupy himself with something more than research— and his own thoughts. He needed some time to himself.

“Hey, I think this maybe up our alley.” Dean flipped his laptop over to Sam across the library table, “I know it doesn’t seem like much, but I think there’s something more going on there.”

Sam looked up from his own laptop to read the news article on the screen, “or it could’ve just been some sick person who caused that.”

“You know that’s never it,” Dean protested, attempting to convince Sam, “we should at least check it out.”

“Help yourself, I’ll hold the fort. I have a feeling I’ll have a break through on this research soon.”

All three of them had been cooped up in the bunker researching hour after painstaking hour, Dean figured it would be a good chance to stretch his legs.

“I could come along again,” Castiel offered.

“No!” Dean answered quickly. Sam leveled him a puzzled look and Cas gave a rather confused expression as Dean stammered through the rest of his explanation. “Uh, no, what I mean-- aren’t you busy?”

“I could use a break.”

“Right. ‘Course. A break. Meet you in the car in ten.” Dean turned around and walked to his room before Sam or Cas could comment, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

On their drive to California, Dean tried to act natural around his best friend. As if he hadn’t just spent the other day talking with his elderly self about how much they loved Castiel. Even though he knew that Cas didn’t feel the same, thoughts still intruded his mind. This whole one-sided, unrequited love situation sucked and the fact that he wanted to hold Cas’ hand as he drove didn’t help either. Yet, it was definitely a plus to know he was going on a hunt with him again.

\---------

“Yes, sir, only one room,” the woman at the front desk repeated tiredly for the fourth time.

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled under his breath. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. It was one in the morning and he was beginning to realize that all that mattered was that he get a bed to sleep in. Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he knew he was getting too old to sleep in the car.

“Okay I’ll book it.”

He broke the news to Cas as he joined him back at the car. “Dean, I don’t sleep. I can simply take the couch.”

“Oh… yeah, of course. Just don’t be creepy about it and watch me sleep,” he chuckled nervously, retrieving his duffle bag.

“I’ll watch some television in the meantime.” Cas suggested as they made their way to the room.

“Sounds good to me.”

\---------

They made it to the room and Dean quickly discarded his duffle bag on the table and considered going to sleep in the clothes he was wearing now. He decided he was way too tired and plopped face-down on the bed. Dean peaked open one eye to look over at where Cas was seated in an uncomfortable chair facing the tv. Seeing him in the corner of the room like that was breaking his heart and with that somehow mustered up the courage to call him over.  
“Hey, you can sit on that side of the bed instead of that lame chair.” Cas looked over at him rather surprised that he offered.

“Are you sure?”

“‘Course I am. C’mon.” Dean made room for him as he walked over and sat down. He looked awkward but soon relaxed himself. Dean could already feel himself drifting off into sleep and having Cas next to him was certainly helping. He would neither confirm nor deny the fact that he may have scooted closer to him. The angel’s warmth soothed the anxiety he'd had all day from trying to figure out when he should confess his feelings. He figured that the right moment would eventually come. For now, Dean was content with having him there and knowing that he’s safe.

“Night Cas,” he slurred.

“Good night, Dean.”

\---------

Even though Cas was feeling somewhat like himself again, he had gotten used to doing more human activities. The one he was taking care of at the moment was a damn stray hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, in front of the bathroom mirror.

“Cas, c’mon,” he heard Dean complain from the other room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to find some patience within him.

“I apologize. It’s just a stray hair that won’t stay where I’d like it to.” Cas replied once he had stepped out of the bathroom. “I’ve learned that looking presentable is important when going to a police station.”

"Oh,” Dean looked him over, “yeah, you look good. Lemme just..."

[](https://picsart.com/i/image-298453120240201)

He trailed off as he stepped forward, leaving inches between them as he helped fixed Cas’ hair. “There.”  
Cas remembered telling Jack that being happy was not something that happened very often around them. He failed to realize at the time that it was the little things that were able to make him happy despite the current situation, and in this particular moment it was Dean’s freckles. Cas felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he felt Dean’s fingers run gingerly through his hair. He was quite sure that he had left his hair messier than how it was originally, but he didn’t actually mind it. Would it really be so horrible to allow himself small moments like this? They stood like this for a bit longer, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

"Sure," Dean responded in a hoarse tone and gave him a pat on the shoulder, turning around and headed out, “c’mon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once they made it to the Santa Cruz police department, it was all a matter of collecting the report and getting access to the morgue to see the body of the victim. The case did seem like something an average person could do with enough planning, which seemed to be rather discouraging for Dean.

“See, we think that janky trailer wouldn’t have been difficult to enter, which could explain the fact that wasn’t a forced entry,” the sheriff explained her reasoning, “It may just be some Ed Gein inspired kill.”

“So let me get this straight, the skin was the only thing that was taken from the vic’s body?” Dean asked raising a brow. Castiel thought of what supernatural creature it may have been, but none seemed to come to mind at the moment.

“Not exactly, agent. Most of her bones were also taken. I think the creepiest part of this case is that the autopsy revealed the victim didn’t put up a fight as she was being skinned alive. Coroner said there was no trace of a paralyzer (drug?) in the vic's system,” the sheriff informed them.

“Yeesh,” Dean furrowed his brows and closed the folder he had in his hands. 

“Well I think this is what we need for now. We’ll let you know if something comes up.”

“Thank you, Sheriff Garcia,” Castiel said as they both got up to leave. 

\---------

“I knew there was something supernatural going on here,” Dean said, looking smug.

“Congratulations,” Castiel replied, which earned him and eye roll. 

They had gone to the morgue and concluded that as human as it might seem, something was wrong. The problem was that they couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, which led them to research back at the motel room.  
Books were spread around the small table, along with Dean’s laptop. They had been researching for hours, which Cas noticed made Dean grow impatient.

“What the fuck is this thing? A ghoul?” Dean asked aloud.

“It looked much neater than what a ghoul may have left behind. It also doesn’t explain how it got the victim to not struggle. That would be an odd case, but you’ve dealt with stranger things,” Castiel reasoned as he looked through a book of lore.

“Yeah, all of this just doesn’t add up.”

“It more likely could have been a skinwalker. According to the Navajo, they’re evil witches. It does explain the missing skin and bones.”

“Damn, witches. But, how does it explain the rest though?”

“I’m not sure, but then again the native american people are wary of sharing their myths and legends to those outside their tribes. In this case, discussing about skinwalkers is taboo.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Dean sighed, ”well does it at least say how we can kill these things or find them?”

“There is a way: bullets dipped in white ash. But there’s no way in luring in a skinwalker unless it’s out for revenge.”

“Well, let's go get that white ash and piss off a skinwalker.” Dean got up already headed towards the door, “do you think it’ll go after the neighbor?”

“We cannot go out there and try to anger it. If you lock eyes, it will control your mind and every movement. It could seriously hurt you.” Cas stood as well, visibly annoyed by Dean’s impulsive plan.

“It’s a good thing you’ll be there with me just in case,” he gave him a shit-eating grin as he turned around and headed out.

“Dean.”

After preparing their bullets, they drove up into the neighboring mountains behind the city. The landscape was beautiful by day, but by night it gave a foreboding feeling. For the faint of heart, it was intimidating, but for some one like Dean, it was just another forest to hunt in.

As he rode down the gravel rode to the crime scene, he saw movement in the rear view mirror. Dean dismissed it for a deer when suddenly a huge wolf-dog-like creature matched the car's speed.

“What the fuck,” Dean looked over at the animal but there was something off about the canine. Cas shared a look with Dean before the creature turned to look at them. It’s face was that of a dog but severely eerie— human eyes stared right back at them. Suddenly, it broke out into a high pitched, maniacal laughter and darted back into the darkness of the forest.

“I think it found us instead,” Cas broke the silence after a few moments. Dean looked over at him obviously shaken by what he'd just seen. He’d seen frightening before, but that thing was something straight from the uncanny valley.

“I forgot to mention they’re more trickster-like nowadays,” Cas added.

“Yeah, thanks for the heads up,” he replied sarcastically.

Dean continued down the narrow road until he came upon the area where the crime had occurred. There was caution tape still set around it, but no other security other than the rickety old fence.

“Alright, here’s the plan: I go inside and act as bait, when it appears, you hold it in place and I’ll shoot it.” Dean was confident the plan would work smoothly, but Cas gave him an exasperated eye roll.

“Fine,” Cas got out of the car begrudgingly.

There were no signs of forced entry at the victim's trailer but a faint trail of blood leading inside. Besides that, it was rather neat inside, except for the undone bed stained with blood. The light was a bit dim when Dean flicked it on which gave the place a creepy vibe.

“I hope it wants to have some more fun soon,” Dean said as he looked around the trailer filled with knick-knacks attempting to distract himself. He’d noticed earlier how Cas’ had blushed, but he’d been trying to convince himself that he hadn’t seen that. It was all somehow in his mind. Otherwise Dean would be stuck thinking that his best friend might actually feel something for him after all. Yet that didn’t make sense after what Cas had told him the other day. Dean shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

Without warning, there was a thud on the roof followed by scratching noises. They both looked up at the ceiling anticipating an attack, Castiel made his way to Dean in an attempt to shield him. The skinwalker peered through the window, eyeballing them with curiosity more than anything. It opened its mouth to speak, but what came out was a mixture of voices and noises of animals to form words. “You. More than human. Who.”

Dean aimed and shot at the creature as it screeched a deafening “no” and managed to dodge the bullet. Both of them could hear it scurry around, angrily shoving the trailer. Castiel opened the front door knowing it needed to be invited in and yelled, “come inside!”

Just as he finished saying the last word, it came dashing in, scurrying and making a complete mess. Dean tried to shoot at it but missed every time. It’s screeching grew louder and louder until it became a low growl. It finally stood still and looked at both of them but neither would look it directly the eyes. Dean noticed the skinwalker was mostly naked except for a loincloth and a pelt of a familiar dog that draped over his head and shoulders. It was the owner’s dog that had gone missing that same day as the murder.

At the realization he looked right at the face of the creature which was immediately a huge mistake. Animalistic eyes bored into him as he felt a tug on his body. He stood there paralyze and was suddenly blinded by a couple flashes of a bright light. He couldn’t do or see anything but hear Castiel shout in pain as another bright flash of light blinded him, suddenly feeling another tug on his body.

“Come in,” the skinwalker terrifyingly imitated Castiel’s voice. It was inhuman but somehow still recognizable. It screeched in laughter at it started at both of them.  
Dean tried to shoot at the skinwalker again, but realized he no longer had the gun in his hand. He looked over at Cas, but instead ended up looking at himself—from where Castiel was standing.

“Harness magic. Come in. No match for me. Come in. No veil, more power. Come in,” the skinwalker repeated, obviously delighted with itself. Dean saw himself taking aim at the creature once more, swiftly and precise, shooting it twice having one bullet land on its neck. It made a blood curdling shriek as it turned to ash . He stood in disbelief that he had somehow managed to aim and kill the thing, but why was he outside of his body?

“Hey, are you me?” Dean said in a familiar voice. It wasn’t his own, but knew exactly who it was and he looked down at his hands— Castiel’s hands. “Oh shit.”

“Agreed,” Cas responded in Dean’s voice. It was definitely the angel in his body, but how did the trickster manage to pull this off? More importantly, he’s in Castiel’s body.


	4. Chapter 4

It was overwhelming being in the other’s body. Dean couldn’t help but feel his face, trying to convince himself this wasn’t actually happening right now. Dean and Castiel alike had to take a moment to process the fact that they were in each other’s body. How? Who the fuck knows anymore. He took the freedom to feel Cas’ angular cheek, then stubble, and lips thinking how this isn’t really how he pictured doing that.

“Uhm,” Cas began, sounding just as uncomfortable as Dean was, “it seems I can’t access my grace… we’ll have to ask Rowena for help with this,” he looked everywhere but Dean as he spoke.

“Yeah-- right-- Rowena,” Dean took out Castiel’s phone from his pocket, fumbling for her number. “Can a skinwalker do that to an angel?”

“With enough magic, apparently so.” 

Dean knew one thing for sure: he'll never get used to how Cas makes his voice sound and vice versa. This whole situation quite literally felt wrong. Dean put the phone to his ear once he pressed the button and stepped outside of the trailer expecting Castiel to follow.

“Castiel! Oh, just the angel I needed to speak with,” Rowena’s voice chimed from the other side of the line.

“Rowena, this isn’t--.”

“Don’t tell me this is not a good time. The sooner the better,” she interrupted him, confident she was speaking to the angel.

“No, I’m--.”

“No, you listen here, Castiel,” Rowena spoke with authority that soon turned into concern, ”I will not stand by and watch you deny your happiness, whatever or whoever that may be.”

Dean knew he probably shouldn’t be hearing this, but he couldn’t help but be curious as to what she could mean by that. He looked over at Cas worried, but of course he was none the wiser of the conversation.

“Screw the deal with the Empty!” Rowena continued, grabbing Dean’s attention from Cas. The Empty? “You deserve to be happy, dear. We’ll find a way to take care of that wretched entity together.”

Dean looked up at him with wide eyes, speechless as Castiel stared back now worried as well. He couldn’t wrap him head around why a deal would’ve been struck with this entity. There was obviously a lot Dean didn’t know. He wanted to yell at Castiel and ask for an explanation, but figured lashing out right now was probably not the best choice.

[](https://picsart.com/i/image-298453176277201)

“Rowena, a skinwalker swapped Cas and I into each other’s body. We need help fixing this,” Dean spoke quickly before she could interrupt anymore. “And when this is over, you two have explaining to do.”

“Oh,” came simply from the other side, after a moment more, “bollocks.”

“Meet us in the bunker.”  
\------------  
Dean was silent as they sped back to the bunker. Hours had passed and he still couldn’t get over the fact that he was still in Castiel’s body or looking over and find his mug glancing back. What he still couldn’t believe is that Castiel had made a deal with the Empty. He had the urge to bring it up, but the prospect of having that conversation while in different bodies had him leaving it for later.

“I’m glad Rowena was available to help us,” Castiel commented, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah,” he answered tersely. Silence grew between them again for a while until Cas looked over at him, squinting.

“Is there something wrong? Did Rowena say something to upset you?” he asked, looking honestly concern. 

Dean gave him a look of disbelief.  
“Well, there’s the fact that we’re in each other’s bodies,” he shrugged like it was no biggie. “Kinda makes a guy self-conscious.”

“And Rowena?” Dean grew silent.

“No, nothing,” he kept his eyes on the road trying his best not to go back on that and confront Cas.  
\-----------  
It threw Sam for a loop when they both arrived. Their gait and mannerisms was awkward to see on the other. It was especially weird having them explain what happened still in each other’s bodies.

“This is painful to watch,” Sam chuckled. “Didn’t realize skinwalkers were powerful enough to go against an angel.”

“We didn’t think so either. It was just supposed to be a milk run,” Dean complained.

“Well that’s a hell of a milk run.” He said this as Rowena entered the bunker and descended the stairs to meet them.

“Boys,” she greeted, obviously uncomfortable by the conversation she'd had with Dean earlier. “shall we fix this predicament?”

Rowena had some trouble finding a spell that would help counter whatever it was the skinwalker had done to Castiel’s grace. 

“I don’t recognize this magic, but it’s seems to be easy enough to reverse its effects,” Rowena announced after examining both of them.

“Awesome, let’s do this,” Dean said, antsy to get back into his body. As much as he loved Cas, this wasn’t his idea of being inside him.

Rowena set up her station and after a short while had managed to make a concoction that would work to cancel out what the skinwalker had done. Castiel and Dean were standing at the ready in front of her as she said her incantation.

Suddenly they both grew still and glowed brightly as Dean’s soul was transferred back to his body. Castiel’s essence transferred back as well, not before twirling around Dean’s soul once. They settled back down into their rightful places, an ineffable feeling coming over Dean's body.

“For the record, I had no clue I was speaking with Dean. So don’t go putting it against me, Castiel,” Rowena occupied herself by putting away her things. She knew she was somewhat at fault, but she wasn’t going to admit it. Both Sam and Cas gave a look of confusion as they watched Dean for a hint as to what she was talking about.

“What did you tell Dean?” Castiel’s expression grew worried.

“She told me about your deal with the Empty. Cas, what the hell, man!” Dean shouted, spreading his hands out in outrage. Castiel turned pale and wide eyed as he processed the fact that his secret was out.

“You what?” Sam asked, shocked by the news. “Why would you do that?”  
At first Castiel thought of apologizing about his decision, but soon realized that it was the right choice to save Jack, and he would do it again. Who were the Winchester’s to tell him not to make a deal with someone they didn’t trust?

“I did it for Jack. You would have done the same in my position.”


End file.
